mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ReapTheChaos/Mafia III One Month Review Part Two: The Bad Guys.
As I sit here getting annoyed at the random freezing bug Hangar 13 introduced with their latest update to fix other bugs on the PC version, I thought I would get back to the series of reviews I had started at the beginning of the month. I had planned to write a new one every few days to mark the game's one month release mark, but I put that off to see what all had been changed with the new clothing update and ended up getting distracted with other things. So with no further ado I'll get back to it with this review on the bad guys in Mafia III, and by bad guys of course I mean the ever so lambasted New Bordeaux Police Department. Haden Blackman and Hangar 13 gave two reasons why the police are so overly aggressive in the game. One is, they're supposedly all in Sal Marcanos's pocket. The second being that in 1968 police were more openly racist towards black people and they wanted the player to experience that. While both of those seem reasonable on the surface, neither of them pan out in actual gameplay, and the more closely you look at them, the less sense they make. Early in the game John Donovan remarks to Lincoln that if the police see him openly fighting Marcano's men, they will come after him every time. The problem is, they don't just come after you for that, it's any and every petty crime you commit. Loitering, trespassing, breaking and entering... Hell, even bumping into a cop as you walk down the street will bring an instant death sentence. I once got killed while wiretapping a junction box, I was stuck in the animation and couldn't do a damn thing as the cop shot me dead. As far as being in Sal's pocket, while it's common for crime bosses to pay off or bribe the occasional police officer, a city the size of New Bordeaux would have hundreds of officers on their force. There is no way even Sal could afford to pay them all off, that's just ridiculous. Especially seeing as from the start of the game he's having trouble raising money to get his casino up and running, hell, that's the whole damn Marcano plot line! As for them being racist, while the police may have been more openly racist to black people in those days, they didn't shoot them on site. Beat them with their nightsticks for petty crime, sure. Harass or arrest them for things they wouldn't blink an eye at from a white person, that happened too. But while the late sixties were truly turbulent times for race issues in this country, the police didn't kill African Americans for having a car accident as part of standard procedure. That's just preposterous. Yes, statistically speaking blacks in this country have been killed unjustly by police much more so than whites, it still happens today. But a death sentence for petty crimes like loitering or bumping into a cop as you walk down the street is just ignorant. Especially when I've stood on the streets and seen the cops completely ignore worse crimes from other black NPCs in the game. Bottom line, the New Bordeaux Police Department exist for one reason alone, to kill Lincoln Clay. They serve absolutely no other purpose in the game. Even Mafia II's Police would react to enemy NPCs and civilians, that alone is an excellent example of how inadequate the programmers over at Hangar 13 truly are. Maybe that's why they're desperately looking for new ones. Category:Blog posts Category:News